


Не один

by Elli_Farelli



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Farelli/pseuds/Elli_Farelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка о страхах и волнениях одного удивительного мага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не один

Понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, что произошло, переварить, принять. Тогда Кадгар не осознавал, он действовал. На другое не было времени. И только после, оставшись в одиночестве, рядом с умирающим Медивом, он осознал все сполна. И то одиночество, и то отчаяние, и ту силу, которой еще не так давно сам был насквозь пропитан во время сражения. Он не хотел себе участи Хранителя, не хотел становиться им, и все же... не смог оставаться в стороне. Не смог сидеть сложа руки, когда все были в опасности. Когда Азерот был в опасности. Не смог перебороть себя. Теперь он сидел в башне, от которой сбежал, рядом с наставником, которого сам же и убил. Или спас... от влияния темной силы, от одержимости. И он не мог не думать о том, что, возможно, его ждет та же участь.  
Что, если оставшись в одиночестве, он потеряет сам себя? И из-за него, точно так же, погибнет множество людей. Хороших людей.   
Он все еще помнит привкус _той_ магии. Опустошающий, выжигающий все изнутри. Единственное, что он тогда слышал-чувствовал - это голос воина, за который отчаянно цеплялся. И которого больше всего хотел защитить. Он ведь даже не думал о том - выживет сам или нет. Важно было другое - защитить Его. Потому что если бы погиб Лотар... ему бы просто не за что было держаться. Сложно представить, но именно этот человек оказался тем якорем, который напоминал о свете. Человек, который успел потерять практически всех, но не позволил тьме поглотить себя. Для Кадгара это было моментом откровения. Чем-то большим, что нужно осознать.   
Возможно, именно поэтому он не отходил от Лотара потом несколько дней. Так было спокойней - он не один, не потеряет контроль, не потеряет себя. Хотя компания и становилось до неловкости навязчивой, и тогда приходилось делать вид, что у него появились срочные дела и он идет вообще в другую сторону. Но со временем они научились быть рядом, и это уже казалось чем-то естественным. Кадгар успокоился - он никому так не доверял, как этому воину. И это было взаимно. За такой короткий промежуток времени они прошли вместе через многое.  
Поэтому, что бы ни случилось дальше, страх перед неизведанным не сразу, но прошел, ведь Кадгару есть, за кем идти. И он всегда найдет дорогу к великому воину, даже если скверна однажды снова окутает его полностью. Но она не сможет добраться до самого главного - до его сердца.  
В конце концов, кто, если не он, будет защищать Лотара от всех напастей и быть ему верным спутником?


End file.
